The goal of this project is to investigate the characteristics of N-substituted glycine polymers in solution. This involves structural modeling, computer-assisted design, and biophysical characterization. The Computer Graphics Lab's MidasPlus software is a useful adjunct to my research as it allows for quick visualization of molecular models. Also, the SGI version of SPARKY has been essential for my NMR work.